Vocaloid: Emotionless
by x-ElliKagami-x
Summary: Desperately trying, Kagamine Len takes in a girl who doesn't know a single thing about emotions, and can't even remember her own name. This leads the female and Len to bond, but they both wonder what their true feelings are. -ONESHOT- -COMPLETE-


_**Hey. I know this isn't an update of my current story, but recently, I've liked to re-write Vocaloid songs. I recently re-wrote Servant Of Evil, and I think I'd like to explain the back story of it, so here's my one shot! No clue on how long it'll be, so yeah. Enjoy. :3**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

Darkness. Nothing. No sense of instinct. Giving up. Helpless. Hopeless. I don't even know where I am, but nothing strikes me. Nothing in my mind. Nothing at all.

As my eyes open, I see the sky spinning all around me. I look down, and realise that I'm falling. Falling into a distant, unknown land. I don't bother to open my mouth. I just accept whatever fate is waiting for me. Suddenly, I crash to the ground. I've hit my head, but I don't care. It's just blood, and a head wound. Worse has probably happened. Nothing worse that I can think of, though. I haven't heard sounds in years. My ability to hear is fine, but where I come from... Not like I'm sure of where I come from, but... There, absolutely no sound is made. I forgot what my own voice sounds like. This place is so noisy, it hurts my ears. The wind violently blowing is killing me.

"Are you okay?!" screeches a voice. I block my ears, the sound driving me crazy. I don't know how to speak. I've forgotten. The figure I see in front of me is a tall person. It sounds like a girl. I'm not completely sure.

"I-" my voice cuts off. The sound bounces around my ears. It's terrible. Just the sound of it.

"You what?" it questions.

"STOP IT!" I screech, even though the sound after is horrible.

"Stop speaking...?" it asks.

"Yes! It's killing my ears!" I shout. It's hands take my own, and lifts me from the ground. It lowers their voice to a soft one.

"I'll be as quiet as possible. My name is Kagamine Len. What is yours?" Len whispers. I hesitate. I pause. What is it...?

"I forgot," I sigh, adjusting to the sound now.

"Please. Come with me." Len then says a phrase I don't understand... However, I don't even bother to refuse. What good will it do? Refusing has made my life a living hell in the past. I let Len take me. I let him tightly hold my hand, but I still don't feel anything. Nothing has came to me. I don't know what 'emotions' are. Len stays quiet, as do I, keeping my thoughts locked away. Nobody would understand my pain. Nobody.

Len brings me to a building that I've never seen before in my life. "This place will be your new home. Here, I'll do everything I can to ensure that you are safe and not harmed again. And I'll also treat your wound," Len softly says. He remembers not to speak loudly, I assume. I just keep silent, unsure of how to respond to what he says. Len takes me into this building. What is a home...? That is something I've also forgotten. The building is big on the inside. It looks... Shiny.

I get taken up some sort of steps. I don't know if I'm using the right words to describe or perceive these things. Out of everything that happened, Len still kept a firm grip on my hand. Why was he just... Holding it? I wanted to ask, but I was afraid that the noise would once again hurt my ears. "Do you like it here?" Len asks me, in his quiet voice. I take a moment to think. What is 'like'?

"What does like mean?" I ask, trying not to make any noise at all.

"What does it mean...? It means a variation of things. For example... If you like a certain object or a way of something, it means you think it's nice. It's hard to explain in a way," Len says.

"Oh." I am taken into a separate part of the building. It is small, white, and has only a few objects in it. Len takes me towards the long item.

"Lie down on here," Len instructs. I don't know how to get on this object, so I awkwardly stand there, doing nothing. I feel as though I'm waiting for Len to help me, waiting for him to do everything that I don't understand. "Do you know how to?" Len asks. I foolishly shake my head. Len picks me up, one arm supporting around my waist, the other under my knees. Unsure of what he's doing, I don't know what to feel. However, I stay quiet and I don't protest at all. He places me on the object, and then lets go of my body. It feels soft. I spread my legs out, and rest my head. It's so comfortable.

"Um... Len... Oh, I can call you that, can't I?" I ask, unsure of what else to say.

"Yes. What is it?" he replies.

"Uh, well... What is this object?" I wonder. He makes a noise that I haven't heard before. Or that I probably haven't heard before, anyway.

"It's called a bed."

"One more thing, if that's okay... What was that noise you just made?" I ask.

"It's called a laugh. It's a noise people make when they're happy. And being happy means you're comfortable with the situation, and you like it. Do you remember what like means?" Len explains. I nod my head.

"It means, um... Uuh... It means it's nice?" I reply, forgetting the meaning.

"Yes. That is correct. You are smart, but I suspect that you aren't used to any of this," Len says.

"No, I'm not..." I sigh. At least I'm getting more used to noise.

"I'm sorry if this hurts, but I need to check where your head wound is," Len says.

"It will be okay." I'm used to pain. That's one thing that I already know. Len touches my head. It isn't much of a touch, but it's enough to make me scream. It's awful. The pain feels like it's just happened only a few moments ago.

"I-I'm sorry!" Len gasps. I flinch at the experience of slightly louder sound.

"It is okay... I shouldn't have flinched. Please, don't hurt me for it..." I say. In past experiences, I've been hurt even more for flinching at pain in the first place. I've came to expect this all of the time. So if Len hits me twice as hard, then it's nothing new. But it surprises me... He doesn't.

"I wouldn't think of hurting you. Ever." I hear a tone in his voice which is unknown to me, but I have an idea of what it is.

"You sound... Happy?" I ask.

"Happy? No. I'm being sincere, or caring. That means that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Len replies.

"Oh. I... I didn't know the difference," I say.

"It's okay. Maybe we'll leave that head wound for now, but we have to bandage that specific place." What does 'bandage' mean? I sigh in my mind, not wanting to be a bother all of the time. I don't want to keep on bothering Len by asking him what everything means. I just nod. I don't want to be thrown out, so it's the best I can do. I'm used to being abandoned. Len gets out a long white strip of some sort of material that I don't think I've ever seen.

"I don't mean to be a bother to you all of the time, but... What is that?" I ask.

"You'd never be a bother to me. This is the bandage I was talking about. It might hurt if I put it on. If it does, then I am so, so sorry to pain you," Len says. I can hear his voice go shaky. I don't know what it means, though.

"It's fine." Len slowly wraps the bandage around where I hit my head. I bite my lip, to stop the occasional yelp of pain escaping my mouth. Len was finally done a few moments later.

"That should stop it from getting infected. If it gets infected, then it'll get worse," Len says. Len sure knows a lot about everything... That's amazing. I wonder how I don't know anything hardly about life, people, emotions... Everything, really.

"I really wish I could remember my name. That would be helpful at least," I say.

"In that case... I'll come up with a nickname for you."

"A what?" I ask.

"A nickname. Instead of it being your real name, it's a name that's shortened from your real name, or just another name. It'll be better that way, so I can actually refer to you as somebody," Len replies.

"Ah..." I mumble.

"Okay, so... I'm going to think of something." Len fell silent, and I lay there, waiting. "I got it... How do you like the name Suki? Its translation is close to like."

"Suki... I-I guess I do like it," I reply. I know how to 'like' something now. And that's because of Len... I think I like Len now. A lot. Len must like me if he's done this all for me.

"Good. You can come up with a nickname for me, if you wanted to. If you can?" Len suggests.

"I could try... I'm not really good with names," I say.

"Okay. I don't mind what you come up with, really," Len says, sounding happy.

"How about... Umm... Le... Lenny?" I ask, trying to think. Len laughs. I recognised that sound. The sound he taught me to like. I like the sound of it, but I don't think I could do it.

"I like it. A lot. It's sweet of you. And by that, I mean it's nice. Feelings and explanations are complicated, but I think you make it easier," Len says.

"Oh... That's... Nice," I reply.

"Maybe it would be useful if you knew what a 'smile' is. It's an expression that is made by the mouth, and it indicates that you are happy, and you like the situation or what ever was said," Len explains.

"You're smart, you know, Lenny. You really teach me new things," I say. Len made the expression made by the mouth. He's smiling...

"It's because I want to be the best helper I can be. Because I like you," Len replies. I see his face turn a different shade of colour. Maybe I shouldn't ask, but I'm just curious to find out what it is.

"What's wrong with your face? Is it a problem?" I ask.

"N-No, I'm fine," Len replies. His words fail to come out normally. It sounds odd.

"Tell me what it means, please. People who like each other tell each other things... Right?" I ask.

"I think you're misunderstanding 'like' in this situation. Please, don't use it in such terms," Len replies, his face going redder.

"Please?" I ask.

"Suki..." he mumbles.

"Lenny."

"It's hard to explain," Len says.

"You've managed to explain everything else to me, haven't you? You don't have to tell me why you're like this, just tell me its name," I reply.

"...Fine. It's called 'blushing', and that happens when you're embarrassed," Len says.

"What are you 'embarrassed' about?" I wonder.

"Suki... You said you wouldn't ask why," Len sighs.

"Okay. I'll stop speaking now," I reply.

"We don't have to stop completely, you know. I find it nice that we're just talking... Well, if we can change the subject now."

"Okay... Since I don't know much, could you teach me more?" I wonder.

"Of course. I'll teach you all sorts of emotions. There are so many... Jealousy, hatred, sadness, depression – All the ones that are considered as negative emotions. However, there is love, happiness, like – All of those are considered positive emotions. Which ones shall I explain first?" Len questions.

"Well... If 'like' is positive, and liking is good, then I think I'll save the good ones for last. I'd like to hear about the negative ones first," I reply.

"Very well. There is jealousy. Jealousy is where you like somebody, or you like something, and if somebody else is close to that person or owns that object, and you'd like it, then you would feel jealousy. Then, there's hatred. It's very close to jealousy, but you take it to that higher level, until you can't stand the person or object any more. Thirdly, there's sadness. That's the opposite of happy. Say if you lost something or someone that you liked a lot, that would make you feel sad. Lastly, depression. Depression is where you can't be bothered to do anything, and it affects your daily life, making you miserable, which means you're basically sad, but it's kind of worse. Most likely caused by experiencing violence in the past," Len explains. I listen closely. Then, I think. Depression could be what I had in my past. Since I'm so used to violence, does that mean I'm depressed...?

"They _are _negative... I'd like to hear the good ones now, please," I say.

"These ones are very nice. First is happiness. You know what that means. It's where something or someone makes you happy. You know what like is, and lastly, there's love... The most beautiful emotion, in my opinion. Love is when you take 'like' to the next level, and that person takes over your thoughts, causing you to get embarrassed around them. When you love an object, that's different, and when you love your family that's also different. And it's different how you 'like' your friends to the person that you like-like, which is another way of saying you're close to loving them," Len explains.

"Oh... I see how they all connect now," I say. Len and I continue to talk...

A bond forms between us, and I stay in the same building for ages... I don't know how to tell time, how to tell months and years. I just know what they are, and what hours, minutes, and seconds are, including day names and night time related things. All things that Len taught me. He taught me how to love, and I saw how they all combine... One day, I sat beside Len, in a new room that he told me was called the living room. "Lenny... I've lost track of time. How long have I been here?" I wonder.

"Hm... Let's see... I think it's been a year and five months."

"Really? You remember?" I ask.

"You don't forget something that's really important to you. And _someone _who's really important to you," Len smiles.

"Thank you, Lenny," I say, now feeling my cheeks heat up. I can feel all kinds of emotions now. Sometimes, the embarrassment is annoying. Len can tell that I'm embarrassed easily now, but I'm just happy that he doesn't mention it. If only I could remember my real name. It's been so long since I last spoke. To think, I went so many years without uttering a single word.

"No problem, Suki," Len replies. Len has taken me out to quiet places before. Once, he took me to explore outdoor places that people call gardens. There were so many amazing sights there. Butterflies, flowers, bees, wonderful new smells, tastes, experiences... I never would know any of this if it weren't for Len. He taught me how to like others, how to appreciate life, how to live life to its fullest, just... Everything... I'm so grateful. Which makes me wonder... Do I like Len more than I think now?

"Lenny, how do you tell when you like somebody? More than a friend?" I ask.

"Well... It's like I've explained."

"Please, run the feeling past me again," I say.

"Okay... So, when you realise you like somebody more than a friend, you get embarrassed and all shy around them. It's a complicated thing. You know, feelings in general," Len explains.

"Indeed... Lenny, I may have to go back to where I come from, you know," I say.

"Why? Why do you want to go back to a place of silence, depression, emptiness...? Wouldn't you miss all of these privileges?" Len asks.

"I don't know... It's not like I can get fully used to all of this," I sigh.

"If I told you exactly what I'm thinking... I'm just wondering... Would it really be enough to convince you to stay?" Len asks. I wonder what he means. He's taught me so much... It would be a shame to go. Including love and like, he's hugged me, explained it, and even taught me what a 'kiss' is. Even sometimes, I couldn't help but hug him out of nowhere.

"Tell me then..." I say.

"Suki, I think I love you." My heart – A thing I've recently learned about – it skipped a beat. It honestly felt like it did. Did he say... Love...? And now that I know what love is... It's embarrassing. My face heating up like this, my mind going blank once more. Do I love him back?

"I..." I whisper. Thinking of everything. He's taught me so much, he's shown me emotions, care, even bad moments. He took me in when I didn't know a thing what was happening, and we've spent so much time together. I did 'like' him. I realised that when he explained to me what like means a year and five months ago.

"I don't want you to just go like that. It would mean so much to me if you just left... Like, it... It wouldn't be right. Even though you mightn't fully understand what love is, I still love you. So much, Suki," Len says.

"I do fully understand love. Honestly. It's just so sudden of you to say this," I reply.

"Do you think you love me, too?" Len asks.

"I... I..." I mumble, feeling pressured. Then, I think. He's taught me how to kiss... So maybe I could...? I leaned forwards, closing my eyes. I pressed my lips against Len's, and it felt just as he explained. Warm, and just... Amazing. Len's eyes were slowly closing as I saw, just before I closed my own. I do love Len. I have a sense of home with him... I felt the kiss being returned. It made me happy. So happy to know what emotions are, and how to experience them. I could stay here forever if I could. I have a home here. Taking in a breath, I go to kiss Len again. It just feels so... Great.

When we come away from each other, I look deeply into Len's eyes. "I do love you. I... I will stay here with you! When I'm with you, I just feel at home..." I whisper. As I hug into Len, at the mention of 'home', something just comes to me. "I... I think I can remember my name!" I shout, purely shocked at the thought.

"Please then... Tell me."

"My... My name is..." I mumble. "My name is... Sukone Tei."

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Oh...My...GOD. I just loved writing this story so, so, so, so, SOOO much! It's just like... Oh my God, too brilliant for words. I may need to re-write my re-write of Servant of Evil, just so it follows it exactly like this story. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and here... -hands Kat tissues- You may need. ;3; -sniffle- Thanks to Kat for the nickname Suki, too. I hope you all loved this. ;3: G-Goodb-bye.**_


End file.
